1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake system for supplying air to a motorcycle engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In some motorcycles, the front part and left and right sides of an engine are enclosed by a cowling. A duct extending forward is connected to an air cleaner supplying filtered air to the engine, and the duct is connected to an opening formed on the front face of the cowling to introduce running wind into the air cleaner (see JP-A-2000-85664, for example).
When a cowling enclosing the front part and left and right sides of the engine is employed, the temperature inside the cowling can rise easily due to heat from the engine, possibly causing thermal damage to vehicle parts. For this reason, the air introduction port is formed on the cowling to introduce running air to cool down the vehicle parts.
A structure simply introducing running wind from the introduction port on the cowling may not attain adequate air flow within the cowling, and may not effectively cool down the vehicle parts.
On the other hand, connecting a special cooling duct to the air introduction port on the cowling to supply cooling air to the vehicle parts leads to concerns about additional layout space for the cooling duct, an increase in the number of parts and a more complicated structure as the special cooling duct is disposed.